Things I'll Never Say
by DrowningInTearsOfCrimson
Summary: Um... Strangeness... I can't really summarize this... yeah... Very old fic... 'Tis happy..


_Authoress: Michelle C._

_Date: October 16, 2002_

_Series: Ranma½_

_Pre-Fic Authoress' Notes: This is my first Ranma½ songfic and… well… first Ranma½ fic. Period. First li'l piece on the gang in Nerima, yep, yep. This is what I think that Akane and Ranma think of each other sometimes. It's kinda funny and semi-dreary at the same time, but it's not as depressing as my Cowboy Bebop songfic, Losing Grip. Also, please note that I have not seen or read all of the Ranma½ series so I don't know everything that there is to know (obviously. If I __did__ know everything, I wouldn't be writing this awful fic.)_

_Disclaimers: *Looks around for Ranma and Ryoga* Hmm… *finally spots them and grabs the by the scruffs of their necks, swinging them Akane-style into two chairs and ties them up* Yay! I caught them! Even though I caught them, though, doesn't mean that I own them or nothing…_

_Ranma: Let us go you crazy nut! Let us go!!_

_Ryoga: Where am I? Who are you? And what the Hell did you abduct us for?!?!_

_*Fwaps a large piece of tape over their mouths*_

_Ranma: Mmhhmmhm hmmhmmh!_

_Ryoga: Mmmmhhmmm! Mmhmmm mmhhhhmhm!_

_Honestly! Totally kawaii and both are undoubtedly bishonen-type guys… but they never shut up! Lol ^-^ Oh, btw, the song "Things I'll Never Say" obviously doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Avril Lavigne who is my favorite singer right now. Ok. On wit meh fic ^ ^_

Things I'll Never Say

            With burning cheeks, Akane lunged at her fiancé. "**YOU JERK!!!**" she yelled at the paralyzed boy.

I'm tuggin' at my hair,

I'm pulling at my clothes.

I'm trying to keep my cool,

I know it shows.

            "What did I **do**, you crazy tomboy?" he yelped as he tried in vain to dodge her frying pan. "How in the world could you honestly expect me to eat your cooking without some sort of side effects?! I can't even move and you blame **me**?!"

            "Yeah right, Ranma," said his 'un-kawaii' fiancée. "Stop pretending!"

I'm staring at my feet.

My cheeks are turning red.

I'm searching for the words inside my head.

            "I swear I'm not acting!!! You stupid tomboy, why don't you ever listen?"

            "Whatever you stupid jerk. I don't know why I even try to do this for you. You never care anyways!"

I'm feeling nervous,

Trying to be so perfect,

            "I think you might have just saved my life by saying that you weren't going to coo—" Ranma was interrupted in mid-sentence when Akane's huge mallet came crashing down on his head.

'Cause I know you're worth it,

You're worth it, yeah.

            'That jerk,' thought Akane, still in a huff but now crushing cement blocks in the dojo. 'How could he still crack jokes like that after… well, calling my cooking **rat poison**?!' she asked herself, still fuming at him.

If I could say what I want to say,

I'd say I want to blow you… away…

            'But…' she thought as her anger cooled down a little, 'how could he sometimes be so sweet? Is… is that the real him? Or is that egotistical jerk the real him?' Akane started to feel bad about leaving Ranma in a lump like that by the kitchen so she started walking to the door of the dojo, doing it slowly as to give herself plenty of time to think.

Be with you every night,

Am I squeezing you too tight?

            'I try so **hard** for him! Why, though… why do I go through all that trouble in the first place? He has never once complimented any of my food even though I try so hard!' Akane thought as she felt her eyes start to burn. 'It's not fair! I try so damn hard and he never even appreciates it…'

            Akane took a few more steps and was surprised to hear a soft 'bweee' from under one of the wooden floorboards. "P-Chan?" she said aloud. "Oh! P-Chan! How did you get down there?" she questioned the little piglet as if she expected an answer. "Was it Ranma again?" she asked. 'Oh well…' she thought as she sighed and took P-Chan in her hands to take him with her into the kitchen. "If I could see what I want to see, I want to see you go down… on one knee… marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away… with these things I'll never say…" she sang softly in English.

It don't do me any good.

It's just a waste of time.

What use is it do you what's on my mind.

If ain't coming out,

We're not going anywhere.

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous,

Trying to be so perfect,

'Cause I' know you're worth it,

You're worth it, yeah.

            Ranma managed to finally pry himself up from the ground once he regained consciousness and started walking towards the dojo. 'Stupid, macho, un-kawaii tomboy,' thought Ranma, still sulking because Akane once again managed for force-feed him her 'so called food' or 'poor excuse for poison'.

If I could say what I want to say,

I'd say I want to blow you… away…

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

            'She **does** try really hard though…' Ranma thought guiltily when suddenly, he heard a soft but very clear voice singing, "If I could see what I want to see, I want to see you go down… on one knee… marry me today… guess I'm just wishing my life away…" the voice sang, "with these things I'll never say…"

            'Wow, I wonder who's singing,' Ranma thought. 'Whoever that was, she was pretty… well, good! And in English too… Who else knows English besides me and pop?' the pig-tailed boy wondered as he walked closer to the dojo.

What's wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away.

I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say.

'Cause I'm feeling nervous,

Trying to be so perfect,

'Cause I know you're worth it,

You're worth it, yeah.

As he got closer and closer to the Tendo Dojo, he heard the singing stop and… **Akane** talking? 'Was that **Akane** singing?' Ranma thought, totally caught off guard. 'She has a beautiful voice…' he caught himself thinking.

Guess I'm wishing

My life away,

With these things I'll never say.

            Still not totally convinced that his 'macho tomboy' fiancée possessed such a wonderful voice, Ranma tiptoed to the door of the dojo and listened, hoping that she would start singing again. Instead, he heard her talking to someone. He poked a small hole in the rice-paper door and looked in.

If I could say what I want to say,

I'd say I want to blow you… away…

            P-Chan looked up at Akane quizzically as if saying, "Where did you learn that language and what does that all mean?" Akane laughed a little. "You seem almost human sometimes, P-Chan. That," she said as she sat down close to the doorway of the interior of the dojo, "is a language called English from America. That's part of a little song that I learned when one of my American friends came to visit… You're probably wondering what I was singing, right?" she asked the little piglet. P-Chan looked at her some more so she sang it one more time in Japanese. "You're probably curious about why I was singing it now… aren't you?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "I was thinking about Ranma again…" she admitted quietly.

If piglets could cry, that's what Ryoga would have been doing at that very moment.

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

            'Me?' Ranma thought dumbfounded. 'S-she was thinking about me? Then why that song? That was a love song,' thought the totally clueless Ranma.

If I could see what I want to see,

I want to see you go down… on one knee…

Marry me today.

            Akane sighed. "Oh Ranma… why don't you feel the same about me? I know that Shampoo is a lot prettier and Ukyo can cook and is his best friend, but he's never given me a reason why he doesn't like me and he insults me and…"—another sigh—"I… I just don't understand! I l-l-l… I love him and yet he doesn't even **like **me… All he ever does is insult me and nothing else… he'll never love me," she said dejectedly to P-Chan.

Guess I'm wishing

My life away,

            Ranma, hearing every single word, was just about to go in and tell Akane his feelings about her and was getting up when suddenly, a purple-haired Amazon came into the Tendos' yard on her bicycle.

            "Nihao, Airen!"

            "**RANMA!**" Akane called out angrily as she came out to see Shampoo hug Ranma to death again. "You **PERVERT**! Let go of that bimbo right now!"

With these things I'll never say.

            Ranma sighed slightly before he was flung into the outer orbit of the planet again, 'At least I don't have to tell her… not yet… but someday… she'll know…"

With these things I'll never say.

_Authoress' End Notes: How bad was it? *Peeps from behind fingers* I know it was probably hard to follow and I also know that it's not that good, but I don't have a specific person assigned as my proofreader right now, so I go a few different comments and I wrote them all down and I… lost it o.o''' (Sorry. Had to have that note in there. Like I said in my bio, I babble o.o''')_


End file.
